


Stranger

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda of sorts for 10.14, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Spoilers for 10.14edit: We were told via press release that Kate Siegel was playing a woman named Leslie.  According to previews for next episode we learn her name is actually Joanna.  I’m not changing my story, but for future readers... thats where there may be some confusion.This is basically like an alternative draft of my previous story, Every Word Was a Piece of My Heart.  So there's a lot of repetitive themes/scenes.  This one takes Steve and Danny back to Steve's house, and their chairs on the beach.  There's anger, and hurt, and pain, and a dash of humor because that's just "Danny" to me.
Relationships: D - Relationship, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this variation first, but didn't like (and still don't) how it flowed. I am posting it anyway, because it's cathartic for me, and hopefully I can get over my own hurt and anger from 10.14. This McDanno lover really fell hard for Leslie, just like Danny did. And the empath in me is just drowing in the feels I assume Danny would have after this experience.
> 
> So forgive the repetition. I like to think their ohana is so strong, they'll all do just about anything for each other. I hope you enjoy this alternate story.

Steve’s fingers tapped restlessly against the steering wheel as he barrelled down the road with Eddie at his side. Not ten minutes prior, Sgt. Duke Lukela had called with the grim news that Danny’s rental car had been in an accident. His passenger was deceased, and Danny was nowhere to be found. The truck driver that stayed on site until the ambulance arrived claimed Danny had taken off in the opposite direction, but had appeared to be of sound mind at the time.

It had taken Steve no time to throw a leash on Eddie, grab a worn shirt from Danny’s laundry hamper in case scent tracking was needed, and race to the truck. While he didn’t know the area of the accident well, he knew cell service was minimal, so pinging Danny’s phone would be fruitless -- if it even still worked.

Eddie whined from his seat, resting his head in Steve’s lap, eyes still bleary from the mild sedative the vet had given him. Steve knew it was a risk bringing Eddie along, but it was one he needed to take. What if Danny was hurt? What if he wasn’t able to call out for help? What if…

Turning onto the road where the accident took place, Steve slowed down minimally, glancing towards the sides of the road looking for any signs of Danny. It was a long road, with many winding curves, steep embankments, and slippery gravel shoulders in a rural area. Time was of the essence. Eddie sat up, leaning heavily against Steve’s arm with his eyes forward and alert.

The telltale thump of Eddie’s tail, followed by an excited yip had Steve pulling to the side of the road instantly.

“Where is he? Where is he, Eddie?” Snapping on the leash, he wasn’t taking any chances. Hopping out of the truck, he followed Eddie’s lead. He took off back the way they came, down into a gully where a small brook flowed. There was Danny, trying desperately to wash the blood from his arms and hands.

“Danny!” Steve called out, sliding down the embankment. “Danny?” He let go of the leash, and Eddie raced down the hill toward Danny. Tail wagging fiercely, he lowered his head and crouched down, practically crawling to get closer to the man.

“Danny?” Steve called out again, walking wide around the man so as not to startle him. Eddie whined, nudging Danny’s elbow with his nose. Short laps of his tongue on the back of his arm. Danny paid him no mind, and continued to scrub at his hands.

“Danno…” Steve reached out to touch Danny on the shoulder. He whirled around, throwing a punch at Steve landing squarely on the jaw. Eyes blazing and wild, followed by a gasping cry of pain as he went down on his knees gripping his ribs. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting through the agony of cracked or broken ribs.

Steve rubbed at his jaw from where he lay half sprawled across the ground. Despite the initial pain, he was relieved to have found his friend.

“Danny, it’s just me, buddy. Come on, we gotta go get you checked out,” Steve stood up, brushing the dirt from his legs. He held out a hand to his friend, offering to help him stand. Danny swatted it away.

“Home. Just take me home.” Danny struggled to his feet, wiping his wet hands on his filthy pants, he followed Eddie back up the hill to the truck. Once safely inside and buckled in, Steve opted not to speak until they were back in motion driving down the road, for fear Danny would just hop out and run.

“You know I can’t take you home, Danny. A car accident? You’ve made me go to the ER for less.”

“Please, Steve… Please?” Danny’s voice cracked, and he turned away to stare out the window. Eddie nuzzled his way into Danny’s lap, and let out a heaving sigh.

“Meet me half-way then, I’m taking you to see Noelani. It’s the ER, or Noelani, take your pick.”

Danny shook his head, his elbow rested at the base of the window, his fingers trembling as he ran them over his lip mindlessly. That Danny was not using his words, not yelling or ranting or even talking, made Steve’s gut churn.

“You, uh… wanna tell me what happened?” Steve glanced between the road and Danny, trying to keep his attention on both simultaneously. 

Mirthful smirk, and a huff of what would be laughter, Danny shook his head No. Steve reached out, grabbing Danny’s wrist. Fingers pressing into his inner side, taking Danny’s pulse. The man allowed it. A strong steady pulse at the moment was good, but that didn’t mean he was out of the woods by any means. Shock could still happen, he needed to be checked for concussion, bruised and broken bones, internal bleeding…

Danny bat Steve’s hands away, choosing to run his fingers through Eddie’s fur.

“Come on, Danny… talk to me. That phone call scared me half to death. You don’t… you don’t have to tell me what happened. But just… just talk to me? Please?”

Two false starts, and then Danny’s voice filled the cab. Broken as he had ever heard it, raspy and raw sounding.

“Tell me about Eddie. Lou… parent’s weekend. I don’t want to think about…” Danny shook his head, swallowing thickly. Steve pulled into the parking lot for the Medical Examiner’s building, found a spot in the shade, and turned off the truck. Neither man moved.

“Are you okay?” Steve didn’t bother trying to hide the worry from his voice. 

“Am I gravely injured? No, I don’t think so. Am I okay? I am so far from okay, I’m not even on this plane of existence right now. I’ve never been this level of Not Okay. There are no words that can properly describe the level of Not Okay, that I am. Please do me a favor and stop staring at me like that.”

Steve averted his eyes and nodded, “Come on, Eddie. Let’s go see Noelani.”

Steve walked beside Danny, holding the door to the back entrance of the building, away from prying eyes and questioning looks. He led the way into the office, and to Noelani’s morgue. She was not surprised to see the two, offering a sad smile to Danny. She pat her hand on the counter, “Hop up here, if you can. We’ll get those wounds cleaned up.”

Steve kicked over the step stool, so Danny could ease himself up easier, and then stood by the door, arms folded. Noelani took one of Danny’s hands gently between her own gloved hands, looking over the assorted cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Humming to herself, she stepped away to gather bandages and sterile solutions.

“Commander?” She looked toward Steve. “Why don’t you wait in the hallway with Eddie. I’m expecting a delivery soon, could you sign for it while I take care of Detective Williams?” She gave a meaningful glare, and one of those smiles that said she meant business and he needed to read between the lines.

“She means for you to sign off on the body. The DOA… the accident,” Danny spoke grimly. “This was a mistake coming here-”

“Uh-uh, Detective!” Noelani scolded gently, “You made the right choice coming here, sir. Allow me to give you a proper once-over, and I’ll send you on your way. I promise to give your friend the utmost care.”

“She wasn’t my friend,” Danny replied. “I didn’t even know her name.”

Noelani paused, looking up at Danny. He shrugged, “We just met this morning. Hit it off. I was giving her a ride.”

Noelani nodded, going back to tending Danny’s injuries.

“The Commander was concerned. About your mental well-being. Forgive me for being so forward, but you don’t seem yourself. Granted you did experience a rather traumatic event today…”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

She glanced back up at him, with a small smile. “I did some preliminary fact finding, when Sgt. Lukela called. Would it be helpful to you, to know what I found? It’s nothing out of the ordinary. Just a very… short bio, so to speak?”

Danny took a shuddering breath, wincing at the stretch of his ribs.

“But first, lets make you more comfortable. And if you’re agreeable, I’d like to take a quick x-ray of your ribs? You’re really favoring that side.”

Sliding off the counter with a groan, Danny followed Noelani allowing her to give him a proper examination. X-rays confirmed no broken ribs, he did have a minor concussion. He took the offered pain medication, and allowed her to rebandage his head injury. He sat reclined in her desk chair, eyes closed as she worked.

“Your friend-”

“I told you she wasn’t….” Danny sighed, not opening his eyes.

“Your friend’s name was Leslie. Age 37, from Massapequa, New York. She was a Marketing Executive for one of those big name firms in downtown Honolulu, a recent inter-company transfer. Also divorced, just last year actually, her ex-husband went to jail for tax fraud. She is survived by her parents, and one brother.”

“No kids?” 

“No kids,” Noelani confirmed. Completing her work, she pressed a bandage gently to Danny’s head. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. If she had children, that would have thrown in a whole new level of agony.

“You’re all set, Detective. I will recommend over the counter pain relief, on schedule, and around the clock for the next few days. You’re going to feel worse before you feel better.”

Danny nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Noelani smiled at him. She walked him to the door where Steve and Eddie stood waiting. “And Detective?” Danny stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. “I really am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you…” Danny allowed Steve to lead the way out, pausing briefly at the black body bag on the gurney, two paramedics nearby with downcast eyes. It was a blessedly short ride back to Steve’s house, Danny was already starting to feel stiff and sore, and wanted nothing more than to just go lie down and forget the day had ever happened.

  
“If you want to shower, I can replace those bandages,” Steve offered as they walked into the house.

“Later,” Danny sighed, walking into the house and going straight for his room. Junior’s room, really, but he needed space. He needed a break, and to get out of the bloody clothes. And a nice stiff drink, or seven. But he knew damn well that would be of zero help at all. Kicking off his boots, he gingerly got himself undressed and into a clean t-shirt and pajama pants. Debating whether or not to just stay here and in bed, or venture out to the couch, Eddie made the decision for him. The dog stood in the doorway watching him. He took a few steps away, and came back. And repeated the process a few more times until a single bark brought Danny around enough to get him up off the bed. He stood stupidly in the middle of the room, the sudden urge to leave bordering on unbearable. To go back to his house, and the silence. Where he would be away from prying eyes and questions. 

A cold nose to the palm of his hand, Eddie demanding pets. “Fine, you win,” he grunted following the dog to the couch. Thank goodness for small blessings, he thought to himself finding the room devoid of Steve. But he could hear him moving about in the kitchen. Carefully he sat down on the couch, sinking into the cushions, and putting his bare feet up on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away.

Steve’s soft footsteps into the room meant he was no longer alone. Eddie hopped up onto the couch, lying next to Danny, head on his lap.

“Made you some tea. I, uh… I don’t know what else to do.”

“Nothing you can do,” Danny groaned out. 

“I’d offer you something stronger, but alcohol and pain meds…”

“I got something else I can take, it’s fine.”

Steve frowned.

“Xanax, Steven. I can take Xanax! I have a whole goddamn bottle which comes in mighty handy during times like this!!” Still silence followed his angry outburst, and he sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. He felt the couch dip to his left.

“Please don’t. I’m two seconds from walking out that door, Steve. I can’t do this right now. Please.”

“Danny, I… I wouldn’t let you leave even if you tried. Its clear to me that… please don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that you need to be here. You need to be here, as much as I need you to be here. Okay?”

Steve took the following silence as acquiescence. “I’m gonna throw some steaks on the grill, get dinner going… Just holler if you need anything.”

The two remained quiet all through the meal. Lou passed through at some point during the late afternoon, giving Danny’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Hushed voices included Quinn, and Tani. Checking on their Detective to make sure he was okay. At some point, Steve convinced Danny to walk out to the chairs. “Getting up and moving around regularly will help,” he had said.

So there Danny sat, the sun setting on what had arguably been one of the best and one of the worst days of his life. The sand was still warm at his feet. A beer appeared on the arm of his chair.

“One won’t hurt,” Steve promised.

As the sun descended into the water, throwing the sky on fire with hues of red and orange, Danny smiled a watery smile and held his beer up, a silent “Cheers!” with the fading light. The sun setting on Leslie’s last day on this Earth.

“You still have a few days sick time, why don’t you-”

“I’m not going to work tomorrow. Maybe the day after.”

“Danny, no. You need to heal.”

“No, what I need to do is get on with my life.”

“I feel like what you need to do is… properly grieve.”

“No, what I need to do, Steven… is get back to my life. Continuity. Predictability. Life goes on, exactly as it did before. It’s how I get past this. Not that there was anything even there to get past.”

“Don’t lie, Danny. I know you. You sounded so excited this morning. I haven’t heard you talk like that, ever. Today meant something to you, don’t diminish it simply because it was one day. So, what. It meant something to you, which means it meant something to me. We all have good days, and bad days. Great days, and days we wish never ever happened.”

The waves lapped gently against the shore, the light beginning to fade enough to hide his face in the shadows. He let the mask go.

  
  


“Tell me about her,” Steve gently prodded. 

“She was from Massapequa,” Danny replied, monotone voice.

“Na-na, not from the file. Tell me about her. You spent the better part of a day with her. Tell me what you learned. What did you like, not like? Was she funny? Or was she a serious stick in the mud like you. Tell me about Danny and…”

“Leslie. Her name was Leslie. Only I didn’t find out until… after.”

“See? There’s a story there. Tell me more.”

Danny sniffed. “I was… I was at a bar. 10 in the morning. Just drinking a club soda trying to pass the time until my personal days were over and I could go back to work. I was wallowing, okay? Rachel and I, we’re done. Better off as friends, and I was wallowing in my failures. Failed relationships. Angry that even with all the growing we’ve done, we couldn’t make it work. And in comes this… gorgeous, classy lady. Not native in any way, dressed all wrong. And she lays into me. Giving me a hard time for drinking in a bar at 10 am, but then what is she doing at a bar at 10 am herself, right? So we’re talking, and she’s giving me shit. Like who the hell is this woman? She’s pressing all the right buttons, and doesn’t matter what I toss at her, she hits me back just as hard, and then some.

And then…” Danny can’t hide the smile that crosses his face. “Grown folks, doing grown folks business. In the bar bathroom.”

“NO!” Steve gasps, hand clutching at his heart in teasing overly dramatic fashion. “You did not have bar sex with a classy lady!”

“Oh yes, I did. Steve, she was amazing. I was enamored. Enamored, I tell you. It’s so cliche but I swear I have never felt anything like that in my life. So we were going to meet again later, and she tries to get a Lyft. A Lyft?”

“And being the gentleman that you are, you were not having that.”

“No, of course not. Not when we had hit it off so well. We connected. Sparks, fireworks, the whole nine yards. So I offer to give her a ride, and she accepts. And…” the light fades from Danny’s face.

“And?” Steve prompts.

“You know the details of the accident.”

“Tell me more, about her,” Steve presses.

Danny drags a hand down his face, but he’s on a roll, so why not.

“She gave me shit, like I give you shit. There was a challenge there, ya know? And her eyes…” Danny shakes his head. “Grace had a sleepover one night, and insisted on making it a 90’s movie night. Good Will Hunting. You seen it?”

Steve shakes his head, No.

“Alright, well there’s this scene. It’s between a shrink and this lost boy genius kid. The kid is a real punk, smooth talker, thinks he knows shit. And they’re arguing about love and loss. It’s clear this cocky punk thinks he knows stuff, but he clearly doesn’t. And the shrink, he’s played by Robin Williams, fucking love that guy. Anyway, he starts talking about his wife…”

Danny takes a moment, remembering the enormity of that scene and the masterful way Robin Williams had handled it.

Danny’s voice goes soft, “He talks about his wife, and being totally vulnerable. Knowing that she could level him with her eyes. Feeling like God had put an angel on this earth just for him?” Danny sniffs, “And she gets cancer, and through it all… love never waivers. She dies, and the love is still there. I’m telling you, Steve. I have never related to that scene more than I do right now.”

“Are you saying it was love at first sight?” Steve asks.

Danny shrugs, his eyes damp with tears. “I don’t know? God Steve I wish you could have seen her eyes. She sure as shit leveled me with hers. Gorgeous pale green eyes, my god…” Danny’s voice trails off and he takes a long swig from his bottle of beer. “I wish I got more time with her. I dunno, she could have made a believer out of me.”

“I’m sorry, buddy. I’m not just saying that.”

“I know.”

It’s now dark, and Eddie is asleep between the two men with his head on Danny’s feet.

“Maybe relationships just aren’t for me,” Danny muses quietly.

“What makes you say that?”

“Nah, nevermind.” Danny offers a grim smile, hoping Steve will allow it to drop.

“No, Danny… why would you think that?”

“Come on, Steve. Look at my track record. My partner, Grace? Dead. Rachel? Left me for another man. Failed that relationship three times. Gabrielle, took a job elsewhere. Melissa… that was doomed from the moment her ex tried to rearrange my guts. And here we come full circle with mystery woman. Dead. Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something?”

“Respectfully, I disagree.”

“I’m 43 years old, okay? I’m not exactly a spring chicken here. What are the chances I’m gonna meet another woman like that? Questionable choices in pizzeria establishments aside. I think you would have liked her.”

“A woman as outspoken and charismatic as you, hmm… I would have adored her.”

The two men clink the necks of their beer bottles together, and finish them off.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. It’s been a hell of a day, and you need to rest.”

“Okay, Ma…”

Steve gives him a face, and offers a hand, helping pull a groaning Danny to his feet. He settles into Steve’s side, and together they hobble their way back inside. Danny settles himself onto the couch, and Steve grabs pillows and blankets, creating a nest to cradle Danny’s sore body. Steve slouches into the recliner himself, and puts on a game, volume low. It’s mere minutes before Danny’s breathing to soft snores. Steve gets up, arranging the soft blanket around his friend. He jumps when Danny grabs at his wrist.

“Danny?”

“Thank you, for tonight.” He says quietly, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Anytime, pal. You know that.”

“Um… I’m going to need some time… to process.” Danny looks up at Steve, his face unsure.

Steve sits on the coffee table, his hand now grasping Danny’s.

“This was more than your average traumatic event, okay? I don’t expect you to bounce back tomorrow, next week, or even next month. Take all the time you need. We’re gonna get that bastard that ran you off the road, so help me God.”

Danny closes his eyes, and sniffs, releasing Steve’s hand and burrowing back down into the blankets. “Get some sleep. Holler if you need anything,” Steve presses a kiss to Danny’s head. He turns off the lamps, grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen, and settles in at his desk. He opens the files that Tani dropped off earlier, a dossier on Leslie, including details of the accident, and description of the vehicle that ran Danny off the road.

“I’m gonna find that fucker,” Steve whispers to himself. He’s connected to the Five-0 servers, and begins the search, settling in for a long night.


End file.
